Worlds Apart
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Kaylie Holiday never once dreamed that vampires, witches and other creatures of the night lived among them-despite her cousin's rambeling. So, that all changes when she meets one of the most rakish vampires ever.
1. Chapter 1

**BeBe: I don't own Night World. I also have pictures of my characters posted on my profile.**

* * *

Kaylie Holiday placed the plate of pizza rolls in front of her cousin, Brittany, who looked at them skeptically. She picked up one, and turned it between her fingers, held away from her face as if scared that something would pop out and kill her.

"What kind of pizza rolls are these?" Brittany asked, breaking the roll open.

Kaylie rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Don't worry, they don't have any pork in them. They're cheese."

Brittany licked the inside of the one she had torn open, hesitantly, before smiling, satisfied, and leaning back on the couch. Kaylie shook her head.

"So, I hear you're getting a foreign exchange student comin' to live here." Brittany murmured, almost absentmindedly, looking around the living room.

Kaylie nodded. "The wind speaks the truth. Actually, it's Brooklyn's older brother's best friend. He's coming in tomorrow, and Jenna's flying in later today."

Brooklyn was her older brother, Christopher's girlfriend. Truthfully, Kaylie wondered why he couldn't stay with her, but either way, Chris had said yes, and now they were stuck with him.

Jenna was Kaylie's older sister, who was finishing off her second year in college.

Brittany had blonde hair and kitten blue eyes, and was _insanely _beautiful. Not that Kaylie was a slouch, herself. She, with her brown hair, and brown eyes, looked pretty good, too. In fact, you may even consider her _pretty, _if you didn't know her dirty little secret.

Kaylie Holiday had a birthmark right under her left eyebrow.

It didn't really matter. Nobody could see it, anyway, as long as she hadn't _just _gotten it waxed, but she still hated it. She'd tried to get it removed three times, and it had come back all of them.

Brittany sighed, and looked away, her eyes were distant.

"What's wrong, B?" Kaylie asked.

Brittany sighed again and shook her head. "Nothing, KK." KK was Kaylie's nickname, that only Brittany got away with calling her. "It's just-Andrew's been so distant these past few months. I-I worry about him."

Kaylie laughed, at her cousin. "So, he's finished off his first year of college, _and _he has a girlfriend. I _think _he has his reasons to be distant."

"It's not that-it's just… oh, I don't know…." Brittany bit her lip, and looked away for a second. Kaylie began to worry about her cousin, before she turned back. "KK, have you ever heard about the apocalypse?"

Kaylie moaned, and shook her head. "Don't tell me you're all worried up about a stupid _movie. _Brittany, you know that it's not true."

God, Kaylie wondered why in the world her uncle would let his daughter watch that movie. He knew how over-reactive she could get. Then again, Kaylie, herself was only a few years older then the blonde, at sixteen.

Brittany shook her head, rapidly. "It's not that. It's just-oh, I don't know how to explain it to you! I _can't _explain it to you, that's the problem!"

Kaylie scooted over, to wrap her arm around Brittany's shoulders. "Hon, you can tell me _anything, _you know that."

"Yeah, well, this doesn't count as just 'anything'." Brittany mumbled to herself. Then she smiled at Kaylie. "You're right, I'm probably just over-reacting. I mean, it isn't even as freaky as when you kept asking for my hand in marriage, and my father for his blessing."

"Oh, that was _funny." _Kaylie softly hit her.

A while back-well, okay, a few months back-Kaylie had gotten into this craze where she had to freak people out. And Brittany had always been the easiest to freak out. So, she had decided to start treating Brittany as if she wanted to marry her. Kaylie would ask for her father's blessing, and at one point, she even had given her an expensive looking ring that she had found in a cereal box.

"That was _creepy." _Brittany shot back, with a smile. She reached out to grab another pizza roll, just as the door bell rang.

The two of them looked at each other, before shrugging and going to see who it was that had interrupted them. Kaylie opened the hand crafted wooden door, to reveal a guy with bright blonde hair, and blue eyes. Oh, and did Kaylie forget to mention drop dead gorgeous?

"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow up at him.

The hunk opened his mouth, as if to speak, but then stopped. He was staring at her, as if-as if he were seeing a ghost. But, oddly enough, wasn't scared but, actually _excited _to have seen her. Then, his eyes focused on her eyebrow-her _left _eyebrow-her birthmark, and his mouth dropped open.

"Uh-I'm Thorn." he said, finally meeting her eyes. "Brooklyn's brother's friend?"

Kaylie blinked, as it sunk in. "Oh, yes, of course." She moved aside, and opened the door, to reveal Brittany. "Um, please come in."

Thorn glared at Brittany for a second, who smiled in return, and entered. Kaylie could see all of his muscles tense up, as he walked by her.

Brittany looked over at her, then shrugged, as if saying she had no clue what was up with him. Then, something seemed to sink in, and she narrowed her eyes, turning back towards him.

For a moment they were just glaring at each other, as if having some kind of heated discussion, that Kaylie wasn't apart of. And she felt a bit out of the loop.

"Um, weren't you supposed to come tomorrow?" she asked, trying to relive the tension.

Thorn snapped out of his glare, as he turned to face her. "The flight got moved up. I thought Brooklyn told you that I would be arriving a day early."

Kaylie shook her head. "No, I never got the message. I guess Chris didn't find it necessary to." Then she held out her hand. "We haven't been formally introduced. Hi, I'm Kaylie Holiday, you're best friend's little sister's boyfriend's little sister. And that over there is my cousin Brittany Cooper."

"Pleased to meet you Kaylie Holiday." He held out his hand, completely ignoring Brittany. "If there's anything I can do, to seem like less of a burden, please tell me so."

Kaylie nodded, then smiled. He just walked himself right into a corner. "Actually, yes, there _is _something you can do."

"And what is that?"

"You can stop ignoring my cousin, over there."

Thorn turned to look at Brittany, and glared. "Ah, yes." He walked over to her, with a good looking smile on his lips. But Kaylie could see the disgust behind his eyes. "Sorry, miss, it's been a long flight, and I'm a bit tired. I apologize if I've seemed rude or something."

Brittany smiled tightly up at him, and pointedly ignored his outstretched hand. "You're forgiven."

Thorn turned back to look at Kaylie. "I must apologize for asking so soon, but may I use your phone? I promised my mother I'd call her, as soon as I arrived."

Kaylie nodded, and pointed up the stairs. "First door on your left."

Thorn nodded, and practically dashed up the stairs. Kaylie turned to face Brittany, eyebrow raised, as the blonde shrugged.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Blood Stone rested his head up against the leather seat of Lord Thierry's limo. The blonde lord had so graciously lent him the black vehicle as transportation to his mansion, Circle Daybreak's hide out.

"Nervous?" Nilsson, Lord Thierry's private driver asked, glancing into the rearview mirror.

Blood shook his head, making his black hair fall in his face. "More like excited, really. I've been waiting for this day since the colonial times. Do you really think they'll be able to find her?"

Nilsson laughed. "Sir, if she's out there, you can bet that Lord Thierry's men will find her. You must be a big fan of the lord to have heard of him and Hana back in the colonial days."

Blood shrugged. "It was the only way I could think of, to make sure that others would be able to recognize her, too. And even then, he was a legend."

Nilsson smiled back at him, before going back to driving, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. A silence that was broken, by Blood's phone going off.

"Hello?" he said, in the same instant that he put it up to his ear.

"Blood? It's Thorn."

"Oh, hi, Thorn. Are you at the house yet? Are the people there being hospitable to you?" Thorn was one of Blood's most trusted advisers, and he had been stationed at a house just a few towns away from Circle Daybreak's new location. He was sent there as an undercover mission to protect these twins that Circle Daybreak believed were in great danger from the vampires.

Blood wasn't quite sure why they needed to protect the twins, he just knew that he should follow Lord Thierry's orders.

"Yes, I'm here, and, yes, they've been very hospitable. But, listen, that's not why I called. I've found her, boss. _She's here."_


	2. Chapter 2

Blood shot up from his lounging postion at Thorn's words. He didn't need to specify who _she _was. That's how they'd always referred to her in the 78 years that the two vampires had known eachother.

"You're sure?" he asked, almost afraid to hope.

"Yes, of course I'm sure, boss! She's got the birthmark, and everything!" Thorn's voice sounded rushed. "But, listen! That isn't the most important thing."

"What could be more important than the fact that you found her?" Blood asked, confused.

"She's with a witch. The witch _claims _to be her cousin, but I have my doubts."

Blood rolled his eyes. "Thorn, most of the witches are a part of Circle Daybreatk. Plus, they can have children with humans, so she probably _is _her cousin. I wouldn't worry."

"No, boss, please just let me finish." Thorn sounded exasperated. "The witch-she has the scent of one of the worst vampires out there all over her. I can't quite remember his name, but it's definatly there."

Blood's eyes grew wide. "_What?" _he half cried.

"Just-just call Lord Thierry and get him over here as fast as possible. The witch knows that I'm vampire I could sense that much, but she's _good _at shielding her thoughts. She almost does it without thinking."

Nodding, Blood mumbled an "Okay" before hanging up, disregarding the fact that he was the one supposed to be giving orders instead of recieving them. He opened his phone up, again and dialed Lord Thierry's number before leaning forward to Nilsson.

"Do you know what house that Thorn is stationed at?" he asked.

Nilsson nodded back at him. "Yes, sir."

"Take me there. I have some buisness to attend to."

"Yes, sir."

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Kaylie glanced up as Thorn made his way back down the stairs. He had a slightly relieved-anxious expression on her face, one that she didn't quite like. Never the less, she just brushed it off.

"We're making hot pockets" she smiled, motioning to Brittany who was taking the second batch out of the oven. "Would you like some?"

Thorn smiled, and waved his hand, shaking his head. "No thank you. I don't think any food would agree with my stomach after the flight."

"I can agree with you, there." Brittany chuckled, though Kaylie could tell that it was strained. "Food _never _sits well with me after a long trip."

"Was I talking to you?" Thorn hissed turning to glare at her.

Brittany returned the look, as she set down the tray on top of the stove. "Look, I don't know what your big deal is!" she cried, pointing a finger over at him. "But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, you sure as hell know what you did!" Thorn cried back, taking a menacing step forward. "Filthy son of a bitch!"

"Okay!" Kaylie cried jumping in between them. They were merely feet apart now, and she was scared that there was going to be a brawl. "Everyone just shut the hell up!"

The two blondes looked at her with surprise written all over their faces. "I don't know what's going on, here but do you guys mind explainign why you seem to hate each other so much?"

"How should I know?" Brittany cried. "I've never seen the man before in my life!"

"Yeah, but I can smell that flithy vampire scent all over you!" Thorn hissed, trying to push Kaylie out of the way.

"Vampire scent..." Brittany whispered, before her eyes grew wide. Kaylie groaned, internally. Great. Another crazy psycopath that believed vampires exsited and would try to make her younger cousin believe, as well. "Oh... you must mean-"

But she never got a chance to finish, for the front door burst open to reveal a guy with black and red hair. He was just as hot as Thorn in a more dark sort of way.

"Sorry it took me so long!" the new guy appologized, making his way over to Thorn. "Lady Hannah couldn't quite get the message that I wanted to talk to Lord Thierry. So, where are they?"

Thorn pointed towards the two girls who were both staring in shock. The new guy took on elook at Kaylie and something that resembled relief and happiness crossed his face. Then, he turned to look at Brittany, and growled.

"You were right, Thorn. She does have his stench. Fern Redfern, the bastard." he growled taking a menacing step towards the blonde.

Kaylie's eyes widened. She didn't know what led her to do what she did, but she jumped protectivly in front of her cousin. "If you wanna touch her, you're gonna have to go through me." she hissed, glaring at the black haired boy.

~NWNWNWNWNWNW

Blood stared at the newest reincarnation of Kylie, not believing his eyes and ears. Why was she trying to protect this witch who stunk of the dreaded Redfern?

Well, duh! Obviously because she believed that the two of them were related. He'd've done the same, if he had any of his own family still alive.

"It doesn't matter." he sighed, turning away, though still keeping his eye on the witch to make sure she didn't touch his precious soulmate. "I have back up that should be here any second, now."

Right on cue, Lord Thierry, Delos, Morgead, Galen, Keller, Quinn, Ash and Rashel came bursting through the gaping hole in the wall, all ready in a fighting pose.

"Where's the witch?" Delos cried, glancing around.

Blood smiled, before turning and pointing to the blonde behind his soulmate who was gaping at the group.

"Thierry!" she cried, launching herself into Lord Thierry's awaiting arms. "Who is that guy?"

Lord Thierry glared up at him through his ageless eyes. "Mind to tell me why you were about to hurt my _daughter?" _he growled.

Blood took a step back. Whoa, he hadn't seen that one coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylie stood, staring wide eyed at the blonde man with ageless eyes who claimed to be Brittany's father.

"No, you're not." she glared, putting a hand on her hip, and shaking a finger at him. "Her father just happens to be my mother's brother. Trust me. I would know."

The boy with black and red hair was staring at him, as well. Thorn was, too. Shock as obvious in both of their eyes as could be.

Brittany laughed, and shook her head. "Oh, he knows he isn't. he just can't have kids and since I'm related to his… uh… wife, he sort of adopted me as his daughter."

The black haired boy blinked, "But, Lord Thierry, she's a witch! And she has the smell of Fern Redfern-one of the worst vampires in the world on her!"

The man holding Brittany-Kaylie guessed he was Lord Thierry-sighed. "Was. He was one of the worst vampires in the world. And it should make sense that his sent is on her considering the fact that they're soulmates."

Kaylie had had enough of all this. She stormed over to Thierry, and ripped Brittany out of his arms. "I would appreciate it if you keep your hands _off _of my cousin." she hissed. "I would also appreciate it if all of you leave. I don't want you corrupting her anymore."

"What?" a boy with black hair and yellow eyes said from behind Thierry. "Corrupt?"

Thierry made a quick hand gesture. "Delos, don't. I can handle this."

The boy-Delos-sighed, obviously not used to being told what to do, but nodded and shut up.

"Now," Thierry straightened. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Why were you about to hurt Brittany?"

"Well-I told you! She's a witch!" the black haired boy cried.

"Blood!" Thierry laughed. "If she were a witch, I think I'd know."

"But-" Blood stammered. "Thorn said-"

"He's probably exhausted." Thierry interrupted. "And unfortunately, due to that you just dragged Brittany's cousin into this mess. Because I'm quite sure that Brittany wouldn't appreciate us erasing her cousin's memory."

Kaylie felt her eye twitch. What kind of people did Brittany hang out with? They were all crazies! Did uncle Scott know about these people!

"She was already dragged into it." Blood sighed.

"What do you mean?" a girl with black hair and green eyes asked.

"I mean that she's the newest reincarnation of Kylee." Blood moved over to Kaylie who shoved Brittany behind her, glaring at him. He pointed to her left eyebrow-to her birthmark. "See?"

Thierry moved closer, and leant in until their noses were inches apart. "My Goddess." he breathed. "It's true."

He stood up straight again, and looked at Brittany. "Brittany, I don't know how to say this…."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Kaylie is his soulmate?"

Thierry laughed. "I forgot how fast you catch on." he turned to Kaylie. "I'm afraid you're dragged into this, now."

Kaylie trembled as she stared into his ageless eyes. "W-What do you mean?" she gasped. All of a sudden, she wished Christopher was off of work, but he wouldn't be back for another two hours. And her father not for anther three. She was all alone.

"Kaylie…." Brittany sighed, shaking Kaylie's hand off of her shoulder, and stepping out in front of her. "Remember when I told you about the Night World?"

Kaylie nodded, still not one hundred percent sure where Brittany was going with this.

"Well, uh…" Brittany turned to the crowd. "Which one of you guys wants to do the honors?"

A girl with short curly copper hair started to hop up and down. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I want to! I never get to! Delos, Morgead, Ash, Quinn and Jamie always get to do it!"

Brittany laughed, and motioned with her hand for the girl to come forward. "Okay, Poppy, you can."

Poppy moved over to Kaylie, and grabbed her face, forcing Kaylie to look at her. Kaylie distantly heard Blood ask if it should be him who did it, but Brittany shushed him.

Kaylie watched as Poppy's green eyes turned a silver green, her lips grew red and full and her canines became long and translucent.

She started to feel lightheaded, and began to sway on her feet. Shortly after, everything blacked over.


	4. Chapter 4

**BeBe: I do not own the Down parody by Midnight Beast**

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I slammed my finger in my aunt's car door, so now it's a pain to type, and I've been having my friend, Rina do it for me. Give me a few weeks, and I should be updating much much more.**

* * *

Kaylie regained consciousness to the sound of people talking above her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Blood and Thierry arguing over her.

"W-What's going on…?" she muttered, putting a hand to her head. "Where am I?"

The two boys glanced down at her. Kaylie turned to Thierry, completely ignoring Blood. Thierry had protected Brittany, where as Blood had tried to kill her, so she trusted the blonde more than the black haired boy.

"You're in your room." Thierry murmured. "We were going to bring you over to my mansion but Brittany thought it'd be best to keep you here."

Kaylie smiled at that, but then sat up abruptly as she realized that her family should've been home by then. "What about my family?" she asked.

"Thorn is downstairs, brainwashing them into thinking that they have to go out to eat." Blood answered.

Kaylie hardly gave him a glance. "Brainwashing them?" she asked Thierry.

"I know you don't like us doing that, but it was necessary." Thierry sighed, "We don't enjoy having to brainwash people, either."

"I know." Kaylie sighed, before sitting up. "Where is Brittany, by the way?"

A familiar voice came floating up right after she asked.

"You've got a new belt  
You're ready to make  
All the girl's heart melt.  
You got some brand new jeans  
But they're so hot that you're  
Naked underneath.  
Then somebody spills your drink  
And it looks like you pissed your pants.  
In a moment of troubled thoughts  
You take em off and stop to dance.

"You're causing some tension  
You've got their attention  
There's no need to mention  
Baby that your trousers just fell down  
Do what a man would  
N show off your man-oh! Kay Kay!" Brittany laughed, as she passed the doorway and caught sight of Kaylie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Kaylie smiled, "What was that song you were just singing?"

"Oh, it's Down parody by The Midnight Beast." Brittany chuckled, shaking her head. She then grabbed Kaylie's wrist and tried to pull her off the bed. "Come on, the rest of the Daybreakers have arrived. I want you to meet them."

"Oh, no!" Kaylie gasped, pulling back. "Brittany, please, no! I'm not ready!"

"You just think you're not ready!" Brittany laughed. "Trust me, everything will be fine."

"Please Brittany!" Kaylie whined, "Please, no! Kya!" she cried, as the blonde started to drag her across her room. "When did you get so strong?" she reached towards Thierry "Please help me! Please! Please!"

But the blonde vampire just chuckled as her cousin dragged her out of her room.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Blood glowered at the door where his soulmate had just been drugged out by her supposed cousin. He still didn't believe that the two of them were related, but she sure did seem to.

"Oh, stop it, Blood!" Lord Thierry scoffed, "Brittany is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. She couldn't hurt Kaylie even if she wanted to!"

"Doubt it." Blood grumbled, "She's a witch, and she has the stench of Fern Redfern on her."

"Of course she does." Lord Thierry rolled his eyes, "He's her soulmate."

"All the more reason not to trust her!"

Lord Thierry laughed, "Oh no, Fern used to be bad, but he's done a 180 degree turn ever since meeting her." he shook his head, "Poor boy can't even hurt a fly now, I'm afraid."

Blood snorted, before rolling his eyes. "I highly doubt that. He's just putting on a show."

"No, Blood, think it's _you _who's putting on the show." Thierry glared at him. "You say you only want to protect Kaylie, but you won't trust even _me _when I say that her _family _is okay."

Blood sighed, rolling his eyes once again. "I guess you may be right…." he didn't like having to admit he was wrong.

"Well, it's a little too late to be admitting that." Lord Thierry shook his head. "Kaylie is over protective of her family, I don't know if she'll forgive you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yuuki!" Brittany's best friend, Karina cried, as soon as they reached the bottom of the steps. "Long time no see!"

Kaylie chuckled as Karina launched herself at the blonde, who went toppling back due to her "weight". Though the girl probably weighed less than twenty pounds. There had to be at least two dozen people in her living room/dining room, but she was too stressed out to really care that much.

Brittany grunted, as she regained her balance. "It hasn't even been a day, Karina. I slept over at your house last night. It's only been two hours."

"I nearly died!" Karina began to sob.

"Hey, I think that's my line." Kaylie turned to see Fern leant up against the front door frame with his legs crossed out in front of him, and his arms crossed. "I haven't seen her all summer-you've been hogging her."

Karina stuck her tongue out at the black haired boy, still clinging onto Brittany. "She was my best friend long before she was your soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Kaylie asked, "What's up with all this soulmate talk? Both you, and that... Lord Thierry guy have said it, all ready."

"Don't play dumb, KayKay." Brittany rolled her eyes, rocking a bit from Karina-the blonde was weaker than a snail. "You know about the soulmate belief. I only go on about it all the time."

"You mean from that Night World series?" Kaylie asked.

"Yes, didn't we already cover that those books are based on real stories?" Brittany asked.

"I think so... But, that still doesn't make any sense-does that mean that Fern is a-"

"Yes." Fern smirked, cutting Kaylie off "I'm a vampire." then he turned to glare at Thorn. "Which is why this guy over here tried to attack my precious soulmate." then he turned back to Kaylie. "You see I'm notorious for being... not good. I only started to change when I met your beautiful cousin over there."

"Hey!" Karina cried, pushing down on Brittany's head. "How come you get amd at _Thorn _for attacking her, but not at _me?"_

"You're not trying to kill her."

"Who says I'm not?" Karina smirked, pushing harder, causing Brittany to topple over, with the crazy haired girl landing on top of her.

"I think she is!" Brittany grunted, holding up a hand. "This is the third time she's hurt me since this morning."

"Oh please, this morning was your own fault." Karina chuckled, laying on top of Brittany. "_You're _the one who wanted to learn the dance-you should've known better than to be standing so close to me."

"That isn't an excuse to keep punching me in the face!" Brittany cried, wiggling, trying to throw the crazy haired girl off of her.

"Oh, but if I don't, than how will you ever learn?"

"Hesspah!"

"Hesspah!"

Kaylie chuckled, before regaining her senses. "So, wait," she said, looking around. "You mean to tell me that _everyone _here is a vampire?"

"Not _everyone." _Karina smiled. "There are some witches, shapeshifters and humans in the mix, as well."

"Oh." Kaylie blinked, before rubbing the back of her head, nervously. "This is really awkward. I suppose I should have questions, but Brittany goes on about the Night World all the time, that I feel as if I already know everything."

"Except for the fact that you have a soulmate." Brittany pointed out.

Kaylie blinked, "Excuse me?"

Brittany sighed, she'd given up trying to get Karina off of her. "Blood, Kaylie. Blood is your soulmate."

Kaylie gasped, and put a hand to her heart, backing away. "You're kidding." she breathed.

Brittany snorted. "I wish. Damn boy tried to kill me, I'll rip his head off..." she began to mumble, before shaking her head. "Nevermind, that's not the point. What you also don't know, Kaylie, is you're an old soul."

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"W-Wait a minute." Lord Thierry said, sitting down on Kaylie's bed. "You're saying that someone is after Kaylie?"

"Yes." Blood sighed, sitting next to him. "The same girl who's killed her in her past lives. She-she was engaged to me when I was still human, and when I turned into a vampire, I changed her, as well. I loved her, but then-" he held up his hands in exasperation.

"And then you met Kylie." Lord Thierry finished for him. "And Alison got really mad at her, and killed her-and has _been _killing her."

Blood snorted. "Sounds almost _exactly _like yours and Lady Hannah's story, huh?"

"Yeah, it does." the blonde lord let out a soft chuckle, "But, back on topic. What does this Alison look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes." Blood smirked. "Almost _exactly _like Kaylie's cousin, which is probably why Thorn mistook her for her."

"Are you even sure if she's around, now?" Lord Thierry asked, "Are you posative she hasn't died yet?"

"I haven't seen her, since, but she talked to me the other day." Blood bit his lip, "She said that she'd found Kaylie, and was keeping an eye on her."

"And, you're sure she wasn't lying?"

"Alison was _never _a good lier."

"But, she's had almost two hundred years to perfect it." Lord Thierry pointed out, before sighing, again. "If that's the case, than I suppose we're going to have to keep a close eye on Kaylie. If anything were to happen to her, it'd be very bad."

"Also keep an eye on her family, as well." Blood quickly jumped in. "I still don't trust Brittany 100%, but on the chance that she is innocent, Alison may take her-or another member of her family-as hostage to try and get to her."

Lord Thierry shrugged. "The girls love to have slumber parties at the head quarters, so keeping an eye on them shouldn't be a problem. But, could you have some of you men help out with keeping an eye on her family. She has a pretty big one."

Blood nodded. "No problem." Lord Thierry moved to walk out the door, but he quickly called out "Oh, and, my lord?" he turned around, eyebrows raised. "Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them to worry."

The blonde lord nodded, not even commenting on the fact that it should be _him _giving the ordrs. "Of course." was all he said.


End file.
